Hookshot
The Hookshot is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Hookshot is an item consisting of a handle which allows Link to fire a spring-loaded chain with a hook on the end. This can be used to transport Link to special surfaces or pads, like Treasure Chests, by pulling him towards them. It can also be used to pull items towards Link. The Hookshot can also be used as a weapon, which usually does a minimal amount of damage or stuns the enemy. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Hookshot is the main treasure of the Swamp Palace, the second dungeon in the game's Dark World. While Link fires the Hookshot, he cannot be harmed. It is a very effective weapon since it uses no ammunition like the bow does but can still deal he same amount of damage as the bow. It is needed to cross the river leading to the Village of Outcasts which can also be done by going to the light world and taking the Dark Portal in the Lost Woods then walking into the village. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Hookshot is the main treasure of the fifth dungeon, Catfish's Maw. After the first encounter with the dungeon's mini-boss, Master Stalfos, Link finds a treasure chest which contains nothing besides a note from Master Stalfos saying that he took the Hookshot. Link eventually hunts him down and obtains the Hookshot. The Hookshot in Link's Awakening has virtually no changes from its previous appearance. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Hookshot is obtained when Link beats or ties Dampé the Gravekeeper in a race. It is necessary to enter the first dungeon when Link is an adult, the Forest Temple. In this game, there exists a better version of the Hookshot known as the Longshot which is found inside the Water Temple. The chain of the Longshot is twice as long as the regular Hookshot. Strangely the Hookshot is one of the few weapons Link uses with his right hand. Interestingly, the Hookshot can reach sightly past the red dot that shows the limit of it's range. The reason for this is unknown (though it is probably just an programming error). The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Hookshot (referred to in early press releases as the Orange Hookshot) appears again in Majora's Mask. It can be found in the throne room in the Pirates' Fortress. It is used to retrieve the three Zoras eggs from the Pirates Fortress. The chain of this Hookshot is about the same length as the Longshot from Ocarina of Time. Strangly this is one of the few weapons Link uses with his right hand. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Hookshot is the main treasure of the Wind Temple. Link uses the Hookshot to save Makar from the prison inside of the Wind Temple. If Link uses the Hookshot on objects like statues while wearing the Iron Boots, he can often pull the item towards him, causing it to break. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Hookshot is featured in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee as Link's grab attack, and it can also do damage if initiated in the air. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, it can also be used to hang on to certain platform edges. It is used only by Toon Link in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as the regular Link instead uses the Clawshot, which is used to the same effect. See also *Clawshot *Longshot *Switch Hook *Long Hook *Grappling Hook es:Zarpa Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items